mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Deadpool (Marvel)
"Check me out, I'm the ghost of Christmas KICK YOUR ASS! "—One of the many lines spoken when first in the line-up. Deadpool is a mutant, having mental conditions and a healing factor. His is one of the mutants that have been tested on by the Weapon X program, just like Wolverine. On his chest, he has a device that allows him to teleport. Deadpool has several of his quotes from other games and some original ones. He also is aided by Cable and Bob in some moves, such as a Sheep Cannon barrage or using Bob to distract enemies while ninjas swarm them. His moves also include repeated stabbings and a laser yo-yo. All his alternate costumes are recolors of the base sprites. He taunts his enemies by randomly shouting things like "Opera", "Bea ", "nubile", "ninjas", "spatula " "sexy", "tacos", "boobs", and other lines. He is also known as Wade Wilson, is a mercenary and anti-hero appearing in comic books published by Marvel Comics. He was created by an artist by the name of Rob Liefeld, and a writer by the name of Fabian Nicieza. He made His first appearance in the comic The New Mutants Issue #98, Feb. 1991. Since then, he has become one of Marvel's most used and popular characters due to his humorous personality. Deadpool is a parody of the DC Comics character Deathstroke. Deadpool Intro Spawn Patch There is a Intro Spawn Patch for Deadpool, and it is Mediafire. Other Versions Deadpool by Flamekyo- This version of Deadpool featuring his moveset from MVC3. He borrowed sprites of Deadpool from The Unlimited Team and edited a few sprites. This version is not yet finished due to some minor bugs on throws or being thrown. Gameplay Deadpool's gameplay is pretty much like any other 6-button character. It has his weakest to strongest punches and kicks from left-to-right. But, what is unique about Deadpool is that he even has a hyper using the Start button, which is very uncommon in many characters. Iceman also does something similar, except it is not a hyper, but a fart that can stun the opponent for a short while. 'Movelist' Key D = Down '' ''F = Right '' ''B = Left '' ''DB = Down-left '' ''DF = Down-right '' ''A/B/C = Kick '' ''X/Y/Z = Punch Start = Taunt 'Specials' Bomb Voyage (D, DF, F, A/B/C) Teleport (D, DB, B, Any Key) Gears of War (B, F, X/Y/Z) Aerial Assault (D, DF, F, X/Y/Z) (In Air Only) Swords of Awesome (D, DF, F, X/Y/Z) Shoryuken (F, D, DF, X/Y/Z) 'Hypers' Teleport Killah! (D, DF, F, X/Y/Z x2) (Requires 1 power bar) Weapon XYZ (D, DB, B, X/Y/Z x2) (Requires 1 power bar) Yo-yo of Ultimate DOOM! (D, DB, B, A/B/C x2) (Requires 2 power bars) Cable and Deadpool (D, DF, F, A/B/C x2) (Requires 1 power bar) Ninjas? NINJAS! (D, DF, F, Start) Pallete Gallery File:deadpool1.png|Deadpool Original Pallete File:deadpool2.png File:deadpool3.png File:deadpool4.png More to come... Videos Video:MUGEN_Deadpool_vs._The_Clowns Video:MUGEN_Deadpool_vs._Miku_Hatsune Trivia *This is the only character The Unlimited has made so far. *When Deadpool is selected to go against either Batman, Ghost Rider, Iron Man, Captain America, Juggernaut, Thor, or Chuck Norris, there will be special entrance sequences. *One of Deadpool's winposes, if in another pallete that is not his original, will show a close-up of him, like his face is smudged onto a window or camera, and the smudged parts of Deadpool will appear a light red, instead of the light color for whichever pallete he has. Category:Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:HeroesCategory:Antiheroes